Le Maître du Jeu
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Les actions de Ciel Phantomhive sont aussi stratégique qu'un jeu d'échec bien mené. Rien n'est laissé au hasard et chaque pion du plateau à son incarnation dans son petit entourage...
1. Le Pion Poison

_Je suis tombé sous le charme de ce manga récemment... J'ai lut quelques fanfics qui m'ont donné envie de concrétisé mes envies : Écrire sur Kuroshitsuji !_

_J'avoue que mon but et de faire un peu de shonen-ai entre Ciel et Sebastian tout en restant dans leur caractère. Ce n'est pas une chose évidente car d'un ce couple est très shota... Qu'ils ont un sale caractère tous les deux et... C'est déjà pas mal !  
J'avais cherché des doujin mais très peu sont "in character" pour ce couple... Damned Y_Y_

_J'ai pris un thème central afin de me facilité la vie pour faire d'autres textes, après tout viendra à l'inspiration._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira, soyez indulgent, c'est mon premier texte sur ce fandom. Ciel n'est vraiment pas évident à mettre en mot, ni Sebastian à vrai dire... (Et je n'ai pas été corrigée donc pardonnée mes fautes).  
_

_Le **disclaimer** habituel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le Maître du Jeu**

**- Le Pion Poison -**

Une missive d'affaire avait été envoyée au jeune Ciel Phantomhive. Le cachet de cire avait été brisé avec un soupir las et son regard bleu azur lisait les mots écrits à la plume d'un style des plus lèche-botte au possible. Une entrevue lui était sollicitée afin de régler une affaire avec un de ses sous-traitants… Un pion qui gagnait sa vie grâce à lui et à sa famille. D'un geste méprisant, il jeta la lettre sur son bureau juste au moment où son majordome rentrait avec une assiette contenant le met qu'il avait demandé.

Sebastian s'approcha et posa avec délicatesse l'assiette devant son jeune maître. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de voir la lettre jetée sur le bureau et l'air visiblement contrarié du jeune homme.

-« Un problème, jeune maître ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Ciel coula son regard froid sur lui avant de prendre la cuillère d'argent, de couper un bout de la tarte et de la porter à ses lèvres. Il lui avait réclamé une tarte au citron meringuée… Et comme à son habitude, le dessert fondait dans sa bouche avec une douceur de miel et une pointe d'acidité pour relever le tout. Le jeune homme ne montra nullement sa satisfaction, il en reprit un morceau tandis que son majordome restait stoïquement à côté de son siège. Il finit sa seconde bouchée avant de déclarer :

-« Nous sortons cette après-midi, nous allons voir un de mes sous-traitant. Ce rustre m'invite afin de régler un problème avec l'usine. »

Les mots tombèrent comme la lame d'une guillotine mais le démon y comprit clairement l'agacement de l'enfant. Ciel Phantomhive n'aimait pas être convié de la sorte. C'est lui qui conviait lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Son regard de sang glissa sur cet être si petit, si fragile d'apparence… Derrière ses traits d'enfants se cachaient un véritable démon des affaires. Un vrai Phantomhive.

-« Bien, jeune maître. »

Sebastian s'inclina et sortit du bureau pour laisser le jeune homme réfléchir aux nouveaux jouets qu'il comptait créer pour la compagnie. Le jeune Ciel ne sortit que lorsqu'il appela son majordome afin de partir de la maison afin de se rendre chez ce rustre. Cet « associé » avait une villa assez moyenne et lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il fut accueilli par des cris d'enfants. Son regard glacial se posa sur les deux marmots qui se stoppèrent. Ils devaient avoir entre six et huit ans… Leur nourrice les rattrapa enfin grâce à leur immobilité face à Ciel.

Sebastian eut un sourire amusé et suivit son jeune maître lorsque celui-ci monta les marches avec dignité, prestance. Un Phantomhive écrase tout sur son passage… Le regard suivant que lui adressa Ciel lui fit comprendre que la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas toute seule. Le démon le précéda d'un pas et ouvrit la porte puisqu'aucun domestique n'était suffisamment intelligent pour le faire dans cette demeure.

-« Mon cher Comte, vous voilà ! », s'exclama l'homme avec un sourire.

Il était vêtu pour l'occasion d'une tenue impeccable, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, rasé de près. Il devait avoir la quarantaine et Ciel vit sa femme non loin de lui venir saluer le chef de la compagnie Phantomhive par pure convenance. Le jeune homme salua la dame avec courtoisie, lui adressant même un léger sourire en coin avant de se refermer face à cet homme qui avait eu l'impudence de le déranger.

-« Je vous en prie, suivez-moi Comte. C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi de vous recevoir dans mon humble demeure. »

Ciel le suivit sans un mot, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres lorsque cet associé lui adressa un regard à ses belles paroles pompeuses. L'homme le conduisit dans le jardin où tout avait été installé pour eux. Ciel s'installa tel un Roi, aidé par Sebastian et il fixa son interlocuteur avec beaucoup de froideur.

-« N'avez-vous pas de domestiques dans cette maison ? »  
-« Bien sûr que si Comte… », répondit avec malaise l'associé. « J'en ai juste réduit les effectifs. »

Son regard de glace le fusilla et il se mit à l'aise, calant son dos contre le dossier avant de poser sa main sur la table de fer forgé et de pianoter dessus avec impatience.

-« Quel est donc ce problème urgent dont vous vouliez me parler personnellement, Monsieur Plunket ? »  
-« Il semblerait que le jeu que nous produisons a été… copié… Il ne se vend plus autant de nos jours et… »

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un majordome qui déposa du thé et un gâteau sur la table.

-« Et ? », reprit froidement Ciel sans se soucier de ce moucheron.  
-« Il nous faudrait produire une nouvelle édition afin de renouveler le jeu. Une petite participation plus importante serait la bienvenue afin de motiver les gens dans leur productivité. »

C'était donc juste une histoire d'argent. Le jeune homme considéra son associé avec la plus froide des attitudes tandis que le majordome apportait la tasse de thé devant lui d'une main tremblante. Comme un enfant de son âge pouvait-il mettre mal à l'aise des adultes ? Le domestique servit son maître puis il servit le gâteau avant de filer sans demander son reste.

Sebastian qui demeurait fidèle au côté de son jeune maître observait cet homme qui palissait à vue d'œil sous la menace de ce regard bleu. Puis, son regard se posa sur le couvert qui n'était même pas en argent… Et le gâteau d'une piètre qualité qui ne satisferait nullement son jeune maître au palais si difficile et délicat.

-« Il en est hors de question. Le jeu se vend très bien et je ne vois pas qui oseraient plagier les jouets Phantomhive ! », décréta durement Ciel.

L'homme pinça les lèvres devant ce refus.

-« Bien alors pourquoi ne pas me confier le lancement d'un nouveau projet ? »

Ciel prit la cuillère et constata tout le dénuement dont faisant preuve cette demeure et ses habitants. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser le couvert sur le gâteau, son majordome arrêta son geste avec la plus grande des sollicitudes. Contrarié, le jeune homme lança un regard de reproche à Sebastian qui se contenta de lui sourire et de prendre l'assiette.

-« Je doute que ce mets ne soit à la hauteur de votre palais, jeune maître ».

L'homme de l'autre côté de la table en resta surpris avant que la colère et la honte ne lui montent aux joues.

-« Je ne vous permets pas de dire cela ! Je reçois le Comte avec tout l'honneur qui lui est du ! »

Le démon eut un sourire et il se tourna avec l'assiette dans la main.

-« Très certainement mais voyez-vous, mon jeune maître ne mange que les sucreries les plus délicates ».

Sebastian avança et s'accroupit non loin du chien qui était couché par terre, attaché non loin de son maître.

-« Tiens mon beau, mange ce délicieux gâteau ! »

Ciel le laissa faire avec intérêt, son regard ayant vu pâlir son associé. Si lui restait de marbre, monsieur Plunket l'était beaucoup moins et il avait esquissé un mouvement pour arrêter le majordome de son invité mais aucun mot ne sorti de sa gorge. Le temps resta suspendu l'espace d'un instant alors que le chien mangeait avec la queue entre les jambes le morceau de gâteau.

Sebastian avait en horreur les chiens et son choix ne s'était donc pas porté au hasard sur ce canidé attaché. Son regard luisait discrètement et un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Le chien n'eut pas le temps de finir son repas sucré, il couina, recula avant de se tordre de douleur sur le sol. La bave commença à monter sur ses babines et à couler sur le carrelage de la terrasse avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent. Des spasmes secouèrent violemment son frêle corps avant qu'il ne retombe, inerte, mort.

Le jeune homme avait suivi la scène du coin de l'œil, dégouté par ce spectacle des plus sadiques. Son majordome se tourna vers leur associé avec un sourire inquiétant avant de couler son regard vers son jeune maître, attendant les ordres.

-« Je… c'est impossible ! », se révolta Plunket.  
-« Oh vraiment ? Vous êtes pourtant bien pâle Monsieur… Besoin d'un petit quelque chose peut-être ? Une sucrerie ? », proposa Sebastian en poussant l'assiette sur la table vers cet homme terrorisé.  
-« Comte, je… C'est un coup monté, je n'ai jamais voulu vous tuer ! »

Ciel était toujours aussi calme, maître de lui-même… Son regard glacial fixant cet homme qui l'avait donc invité en vue de se débarrasser de lui. Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur ses lèvres ce qui fit taire l'homme qui tentait de s'expliquer et qui s'embrouillait.

-« Sebastian, aide monsieur Plunket à manger son dessert ».  
-« Oui, my lord. »

Le regard de sang se posa avec une lueur inquiétante sur l'homme qui déglutit avec mal mais qui ne rechigna pas lorsqu'il eut la cuillère à porter des lèvres. Le poison se fit lent et monsieur Plunket se tordit de douleur rapidement. Ciel se leva soudainement devant cet homme qui se convulsait, détournant la tête avec fierté. Mais intérieurement, ce spectacle lui était insupportable… Il était un Phantomhive certes mais c'était encore un enfant… Il n'avait que douze ans…

Sebastian eut un sourire amusé devant son attitude et laissa en plan la cuillère et cet homme au bord de la mort pour rejoindre son jeune maître. Les cris de monsieur Plunket attirèrent ses serviteurs ainsi que sa femme qui pâlit. Ciel regagna la maison et la croisa un bref instant. Son sang se glaça devant le regard du Comte avant qu'elle ne court rejoindre son mari.

Le jeune homme en conclut qu'elle aussi devait être au courant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure de ce rustre personnage et Ciel vit les enfants de cet homme venir vers lui en entendant des cris dehors. Sebastian les intercepta avec un sourire chaleureux.

-« Retourner jouez les enfants. Vos parents vont revenir. »

Les deux bambins lui sourirent et filèrent vers les jeux que Ciel reconnut comme étant ceux de sa compagnie. Il les fixa un instant avec pitié… Avant de continuer son chemin avec son majordome sur les talons. Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte de leur calèche, toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres ce qui eut le don d'irrité Ciel.

-« Ai-je bien agit en leur évitant cette tragique vision ? », le provoqua-t-il. « Mon jeune maître n'aurait pas voulut leur imposer ce dou… »  
-« Silence ! », ordonna Ciel.

Il monta dans le compartiment sous le regard félin du démon. Il avait visé juste… Malgré son apparence sans pitié, il restait un fond de bonté dans cet être envahi par la noirceur. La douleur avait façonné ce caractère hautain, fier mais cette blessure profonde restait encore ouverte, surtout face à ce genre de moment. Sebastian s'inclina et referma la porte avant de prendre la place du cocher et de les reconduire à la demeure des Phantomhive.

Le jeune homme venait de perdre un pion… Il jeta le pion blanc hors du plateau d'échec en face de lui et en avança un autre. Les pions étaient là pour se sacrifier pour protéger leur Roi. Ce qui était ennuyeux, c'est qu'il devait trouver un autre pion pour s'occuper de cette usine là…

Ciel délaissa la partie, son regard se portant sur l'extérieur avec indifférence. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur son majordome qui tenait dans le creux d'une assiette en porcelaine la délicieuse forêt noire qu'il avait demandé.

Et voici une autre pièce qui entre… Mais celle-ci, il l'avait choisi avec soin et elle n'était pas près de sortir du plateau de jeu.

**- FIN -**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lut :3_


	2. Le Chevalier Blanc Amoureux

Un grand merci aux 4 personnes qui m'ont laisser un commentaire. Je suis vraiment contente que cela vous ait plus ! J'ai écrit cette fic il y a un moment mais ne pouvais pas la publier plus tôt sur le net car elle a été publié dans le numéro 5 du Yaoiichi (le fanzine d'une coupine).

J'espère que ce second texte vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

_PS: merci à mes revieweuses qui voient les fautes laissées par la bêta XD_

* * *

**Le Maître du Jeu**

**- Le Chevalier Blanc Amoureux - **

Ses yeux vairons fusillaient son majordome. Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui de Ciel Phantomhive abattrait sur le champ cet homme qui avait un petit sourire agaçant collé aux lèvres. Cet accoutrement ridicule parut une nouvelle fois sa personne… Le jeune homme détourna le regard, la tête haute avant de croiser son reflet dans le miroir. Il le faisait pour la Reine, pour mener à bien cette enquête. Mais se répéter, cela n'était pas suffisant pour effacer la honte qui tâchait le nom de Phantomhive.

Surtout si quelqu'un le découvrait vêtu comme une jeune demoiselle.

Sebastian trouvait cela très amusant… Son jeune maître devait avoir des restes de sa dernière enquête où il avait dû se déguiser en jeune fille. A croire que beaucoup de gens influents avaient une obsession pour les demoiselles vierges… Pour lui, seule une belle âme à déguster était à son goût. Et contrarier son jeune maître lui donnait davantage de saveur. Le démon prit avec délicatesse le chapeau bordé de fleures blanches et pures. Le jeune homme avait envoyé son majordome acheter une autre robe afin d'être discret.

Et puis, une lady portait rarement deux fois la même toilette en publique. Sebastian avait donc ramené une robe blanche bordée de bleu pâle. De la dentelle, quelques rubans… De jolis rajouts de cheveux et Ciel s'était rapidement retrouvé en fille. Pour cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas demandé l'aide de Lau. Il n'avait aucune envie de fournir au chinois une raison supplémentaire de se moquer de lui.

Le démon posa avec délicatesse le chapeau, l'inclinant sur le côté droit pour cacher son œil violet… Ciel se devait de cachait la marque de son pacte avec ce diable de démon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa silhouette dans la grande glace avant de soupirer.

-« Une jeune fille ne soupire pas de la sorte, jeune maître ».  
-« On y va Sebastian ! », trancha-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

L'agacement de son jeune maître fit sourire Sebastian et il lui emboîta le pas. Le démon avait revêtu une nouvelle fois l'habit du précepteur, ces lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux bien gommés sur le côté. Changer de son habit de majordome lui plaisait… Car cela lui donnait quelques privilèges pour taquiner son jeune maître.

Ciel monta dans la calèche et se rendit à la fête organisée par celui qu'il devait piéger : le Baron Fletchet. Un homme influent, dans le commerce et l'exportation d'épices, qui était soupçonné de faire de la vente de jeunes filles à l'étranger… Mais aussi soupçonné de meurtres sur des jeunes filles après en avoir abusé. Ciel s'était déguisé uniquement pour mettre à jour cet horrible personnage et le faire tomber.

La fête battait son plein lorsqu'il arriva. Ciel se fondit dans la foule avec son précepteur afin de repérer sa proie. Son regard était à l'affût d'une présence dérangeante mais Lizzy ne semblait pas conviée à cette fête privée où il y avait décidément beaucoup de jeunes filles. Sebastian attira son attention d'un effleurement sur le bras et le jeune homme vit enfin le Baron entouré de jolies demoiselles toutes aussi fraiches et jeunes que lui le paraissait.

Cela n'allait pas être évident de s'approcher de lui…

-« Jeune maîtresse ? »  
-« Allons saluer le Baron », fit Ciel avec une voix la plus fluette possible.

Sebastian inclina la tête et ils s'avancèrent vers le Baron.

-« Mon joli Rouge-gorge ? »

Le jeune Phantomhive se figea et se retourna lentement pour découvrir le Vicomte Druitt… Il pâlit à vue d'œil tandis que le Vicomte se portait à sa rencontre. Aussitôt face à la jeune fille de ses rêves, il prit sa main délicate et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-« Je vous croyais perdue à tout jamais, mon petit Rouge-gorge ! Quelle joie de vous revoir. »

Sebastian resta stoïque à côté de son jeune maître. Ciel s'était bien vite recomposé un visage neutre, voire enjôleur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, faire disparaître ce misérable Vicomte de malheur.

-« Vicomte Druitt, je ne pensais pas vous revoir… Si vite… », murmura Ciel pour lui-même.  
-« Que le temps m'a paru long sans vous, mon petit Rouge-gorge ! », s'emporta le Vicomte.

Ce dernier posa une main sur la hanche du jeune homme et le rapprocha de lui, sa tête se penchant vers son visage avec une expression charmeuse.

-« Mais le temps est fait pour être rattrapé, mon Rouge-gorge… », susurra-t-il.

Ciel se crispa davantage à sa main et à cette proximité plus que déplaisante. Mais son visage faisait bonne figure et il était, contre toute attente, souriant envers le Vicomte. Avec l'air d'une jeune femme blessée, Ciel posa sa main sur son épaule et le fit reculer avec douceur, son regard semblant exprimer sa gêne… Une jeune fille blessée, voilà à quoi ressemblait son jeune maître.

-« Vicomte, je suis vraiment navré… Je suis ici pour rencontrer le Baron… Et puis, vous avez été horrible avec moi la dernière fois. »

Le jeune homme se releva doucement et jeta un coup d'œil vers le vieux Baron qui semblait voler l'attention de son petit Rouge-gorge. Un air blessé apparut sur son visage comme si l'épisode de cette vente aux enchères secrètes avait été occulté.

-« Ce vieux crouton de Baron ne mérite pas votre attention, mon beau Rouge-gorge ! », minauda le Vicomte en baisant le gant blanc qui parait la main de Ciel.

Ciel la retira avec l'air digne d'une fille qui s'est faite offenser. Il rapatria sa main vers lui, les croisant devant lui tout en offrant un air blessé à ce cher Vicomte Druitt.

-« Vous m'avez blessée Vicomte… Je vous en veux, veuillez me laisser en paix ! »

Et sur ces mots, telle une jeune fille éplorée, le jeune homme s'éloigna avec son majordome sur les talons. Le blond afficha un air déchiré, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur, son regard azur suivant Ciel… Désespéré de le voir se diriger vers le Baron. Ciel ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, il alla droit vers son but et salua le Baron qui l'accueillit directement dans son cercle de petites demoiselles favorites.

Ciel passa donc la soirée auprès du Baron sans qu'un agissement louche ne se soit révélé à son œil attentif. Il avait aussi envoyé Sebastian faire un tour en prétextant vouloir une limonade. Le majordome avait obéit avec un sourire en coin, voyant le Vicomte Druitt non loin d'eux qui surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de son « Rouge-gorge ». Ce cher Vicomte semblait ne pas lâcher le morceau et cela amusait beaucoup Sebastian.

Vers minuit, le Baron Fletchet proposa à ses jolies demoiselles de se retirer dans une de ses salles de jeux particulières pour finir la soirée plus tranquillement. Ciel était parmi les demoiselles, bien sûr, mais son majordome, non… Le démon le regarda partir et disparaître derrière la porte de la salle avant de poser son regard sur le Vicomte qui s'était glissé parmi les hommes invités.

Sebastian ne pouvait pas laisser son jeune maître en proie à deux pervers à la fois… Un sourire démoniaque étira ses fines lèvres et il se faufila dans la salle comme une ombre mais afin d'observer le spectacle… Jusqu'à ce que Ciel l'appelle.

La pièce était luxueusement décorée et la dizaine de demoiselles semblait chaperonnée par quelques hommes seulement. Le Baron Fletchet triait minutieusement ses amis… Ou bien ceux à qui il réservait certains plaisirs. Le jeune Phantomhive restait sur ses gardes non loin du Baron dont il avait – semble-t-il – attiré l'attention. Une fois autour de la table ronde, les cartes furent distribuées et les jeux amusants furent ouverts… Mais Ciel sentait dans l'air un étrange parfum…

Une première demoiselle sembla fatiguée, avoir chaud et elle se leva, aidée par un homme courtois pour aller se reposer sur un des sofas dans la pièce. Ciel sentait ses sens lui faire défauts, sa vue se brouiller légèrement, il avait chaud, soif. Il s'excusa auprès du Baron pour aller se reposer vers la jeune demoiselle et il constata qu'elle dormait. Une drogue flottait donc dans l'air. Mais à peine eut-il cette certitude qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience sur le sofa de velours.

Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'un contact humide le dérangeait dans son cou… Puis il sentit des mains chaudes câliner ses hanches. Ciel se réveilla d'un coup, ouvrant les yeux pour fixer avec horreur les cheveux grisonnants de l'homme qui était au-dessus de lui à le caresser comme une catin. Passé sa surprise, il entendit des gémissements, des plaintes de jeunes filles. Le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le côté de la manière la plus discrète qu'il soit pour découvrir que les autres jeunes filles se faisaient outrageusement abusées par les quelques hommes privilégiés.

Le Baron organisait donc des orgies de ce genre avant de tuer ces pauvres filles, car il avait constaté qu'aucune n'était issue d'une grande famille noble… Le dégoût le prit quand il sentit les grosses mains perverses descendre sur ses cuisses, les caresser, les écarter. Sa couverture ne devait pas être brisé… Il faisait appelle à tout son sang-froid mais il menaçait d'envoyer tout son dégout au Baron Fletchet d'un moment à l'autre. Ses attouchements le répugnaient.

Les mains remontèrent pour le déshabiller et le visage du vieux remonta au dessus de lui avec un sourire odieux.

-« Je vois qu'on est réveillée, ma belle petite pucelle ».

Ciel retient une remarque sarcastique, le fusilla du regard.

-« Laisse-moi voir tes beaux yeux ».

L'homme lui retira le chapeau et découvrir l'œil mauve où était ancré le pacte qu'il avait fait avec le démon.

-« Sebastian », fit-il de sa voix autoritaire.

Le vieux recula, surpris par l'apparition juste derrière le coude du canapé, derrière la jeune fille. Une silhouette noire, des yeux rouge sang qui brillaient de malice. Le Baron Fletchet resta sans réaction et Ciel se redressa, plus pour sa dignité que par nécessité.

-« Arrête cet mascarade tout de suite ».  
-« Oui, my Lord ».

Un souffle éteignit toutes les bougies et les sons cessèrent. Plus un soupire, plus un cri. Le baron, toujours au-dessus de Ciel, écarquilla les yeux mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il se retrouva à terre, inconscient. Le jeune homme se redressa bien vite, baissant la robe qui l'habillait et rougit de honte. Le démon eut un sourire à ce geste et se rapprocha de son maître.

-« La police est prévenue. J'ai pris la liberté de sortir le corps du Vicomte Druitt qui vous avait suivi ici sans prendre part aux festivités ».

Ciel se redressa, tremblant d'une sourde rage et de honte. Cela n'échappa nullement à l'œil aiguisé du démon dont le sourire ne partait toujours pas. Le regard empli de haine de l'héritier Phantomhive se posa sur le Baron avec une sourde envie de le réduire à néant.

-« Jeune maître ? »

De l'agitation commençait à monter dans la salle principale, sans nulle doute la police. Ciel ne dit rien, posant un regard autoritaire sur Sebastian. Le démon hocha la tête et il le prit dans ses bras avant de sortir de cet endroit de débauche hautement déplaisant à son contractant. Il sauta de toit en toit avant de regagner rapidement la demeure Phantomhive où il déposa Ciel sur le perron de la porte. La tête haute mais clairement chamboulée, Ciel attendit qu'il lui ouvre la porte pour pénétrer dans sa maison.

Sebastian le suivit en silence jusqu'à sa chambre et il l'aida à se défaire des habits de demoiselle, se laissant vêtir pour dormir. Le regard impartial de Ciel fixa le démon.

-« Brûle ces vêtements ».  
-« Bien, jeune maître ».

La souillure était insupportable à Ciel. Il posa les vêtements sur la table avant de tirer le drap et la couette pour que son maître y prenne place. Avec un sourire amusé, Sebastian osa glisser sa main gantée sur la nuque qui avait subit les assauts du vieux Baron. La réaction de Ciel fut immédiate. Il se retourna et fusilla son majordome du regard, sa main avant claqué sur la sienne en un geste clair de dégoût.

-« Ne me touche pas ! »  
-« Je voulais juste laver cette souillure, jeune maître… », souffla le démon.

Et d'un geste rapide, il saisit la main qui avait claqué la sienne, la portant à ses lèvres pour un baiser. Ciel rougit et retira sa main, son regard lui promettant une belle promesse de mort.

-« Je croyais avoir été clair, Sebastian ! », cria Ciel avec son ton dur autoritaire.

Le démon s'agenouilla devant lui, plié à la volonté de son contractant… Il ne pouvait résister à la délicate envie de le mettre en colère… Il aimait cette saveur que cela donnait à son âme. Le regard de sang se releva sur le jeune homme avec l'envie de le dévorer sur le champ. Ciel ne cilla pas, le tenant en respect. C'était lui le maître.

Et puis… Sebastian détestait que l'on touche à son jeune maître… C'était sa proie. Il n'était pas intervenu car Ciel ne l'avait pas demandé, et le plaisir de le voir dans cet état avait aussi été ce qui retenait ses gestes. Mais ce corps et cette âme étaient tout à lui… Grâce à un pacte. Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du majordome sous le regard critique de Ciel.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il devrait le goûter d'une autre manière… Pour comprendre l'attrait qu'on les humains pour ces choses là. Choses qui semblaient répugner son jeune maître. Il serait patient… Il avait tout son temps.

**- FIN -**


End file.
